


To Bae or Not to Bae

by Wrendsor



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 5+1 Things, Bae Bae is the best dog, Gen, They love each other, also, but that won't stop them from teasing each other mercilessly, don't annoy pidge, honestly, she will get her revenge, sibling shenanigans, this is pure self-indulgent fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 01:25:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12545728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrendsor/pseuds/Wrendsor
Summary: "His name is Bae Bae.""You named your dogBae Bae?!"Or, five times Pidge refuses to call their dog Bae Bae, and one time she does.





	To Bae or Not to Bae

When Matt presented the squirming ball of fur Simba-style to his little sister, her jaw dropped.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Katie exclaimed. “Dad was being serious?”

“‘Course he was, Pidge," Matt said. "Dad’s a man of his word, and I won our bet fair and square.” Okay, maybe not _completely_ fair and square, but nothing their dad could prove.

“Don’t call me that.” Katie punched his arm, with no real heat behind it. Tucking some fly-aways behind her ear, she examined the bundle in his arms. “I still can’t believe they finally let you get a _dog_. You’ve been asking for years!”

Matt held the puppy tighter against his chest. It was a light brown bull terrier, two months old and the length of his forearm. The puppy had been loud and hyper back at the shelter, running around and yipping while Matt decided on which one he wanted to take home. By the time the little rascal had started chewing on his shoelaces, he had fallen in love.

Realizing that Matt wasn’t going to let it down anytime soon, the puppy stopped squirming. It yipped at Katie, who just laughed and scratched behind one of its flopped over triangle ears.

“Mom doesn’t know yet,” Matt said. “Dad’s baking her his cobbler to sweeten her up.”

Katie snorted. “You’re both idiots then. Mom's gonna freak. No amount of peachy goodness will stop her wrath.” She turned her attention back to the dog, holding its face between both hands as she pitched her voice higher. “You hear that, furrball? Your owner is an idiot.”

The puppy just panted in her face.

“Don’t spread your lies to my sweet furry child.” Twisting away, Matt shielded his new pet with his body. “Mom is going to love you and then everyone will realize my genius,” he cooed down at it, rocking it in his arms like an actual baby.

The puppy wriggled in his grip, but its front paw got caught on his sweatshirt’s string. Recognizing the string as a familiar toy, the puppy happily nibbled at it. Matt’s heart melted at the little growls it made. He’d protect this little creature with his life.

Katie rolled her eyes at his response, but even she couldn’t resist the cuteness of a playful puppy as the smile slowly creeped back to her face. “Do you have a name picked out yet?”

Matt was about to shake his head when inspiration struck. He plastered on an innocent face as he nodded.

“His name is Bae Bae.”

Horror wiped away her smile before she leaned back with a grimace. “You named your dog _Bae Bae_?”

He swallowed down the giddy smirk that threatened to shatter his innocent mask. “Yep!” He maneuvered the puppy to one arm, using the other to boop its nose. “I dub thee Bae Bae Holt, official member of the Holt clan.”

“You take that boop back right now.” Katie growled.

“Sorry, Pidgeon. Boops are sacred. No takebacks.”

“I’m not gonna call your stupid dog _Bae Bae_.”

Matt pouted, sticking his bottom lip out as far as it would go. “What do you have against my dog’s name?”

Katie shoved a finger in his chest, ignoring when Bae Bae started to lick it. “You know I hate the word bae!”

“It’s Bae Bae, not bae.”

“That’s just saying bae twice!”

“Baebae can’t help that he’s double the love.” Matt said. He lifted the dog to his face, staring into its big brown eyes. “Isn’t that right, sweetums? You’re just one big love machine, yes you are.”

Katie pushed him, causing Matt to topple onto the couch, Bae Bae clutched to his heart. “You named him that on purpose.”

Bae Bae finally managed to wiggle out of Matt arms, but he let him go. The couch was a safe distance from the ground, and the puppy needed to get acquainted with his new home.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Matt replied, watching as Bae Bae sniffed around the coffee table.

Katie crossed her arms, stepping into his eyeline. “I’ve literally ranted to you, like, fifteen times about hating people saying bae.”

“Seventeen.” Matt relaxed into the couch, raising an eyebrow. “But who’s counting?”

Fire flashed across Katie’s eyes. Matt knew what that look meant, having been on the receiving end of it more times than he’d like. Where he had inherited Dad’s easy demeanor, Katie got Mom’s driven rage. His little sister’s temper was a forest fire, slow to burn and impossible to extinguish.

Despite her irritation, Matt laughed. He owned a puppy now - a real life, furry, slobbery, floppy-eared puppy. Bae Bae was the perfect name for his dog. Already, Matt loved him _before anyone else_. That the name annoyed his sister was just an added bonus.

Dogs had to uphold Good Boy rules, but Matt had his “Evil Big Brother” status to keep.

After glaring at him for a few more seconds, Katie huffed. “Whatever, he’s your dog.” She flopped onto the chair next to the couch.  “But I'm not gonna call him that. I’ll call him Gunther.”

It was Matt’s turn to freeze and grimace. “Gunther? Really?”

“He looks like a Gunther to me.” Katie shrugged, chin up and arms still crossed. “‘His eyes are so pretty and brown, and his nose is so cute, and his hair is really soft, and he makes me feel all warm and gooey inside.’”

Matt threw a pillow at her face, cheeks burning. “I did _not_ say that last part.”

“But you definitely thought it.”

“I regret sharing my feelings with a heathen like you.” He groaned, covering his face with both hands. “Next time, I’ll go to Dad for love advice.”

“Please do. I don’t like watching you drool every time.”

“Shut up, I don’t drool.” Matt kicked out a foot to nudge her knee.

She retaliated with a harder nudge of her own. “Whatever you say, Romeo.”

Matt grabbed her foot before she could retract it, unbalancing her. Then, he launched himself at her, trying to pull her head in for a noogie. Katie squealed, one hand shoving his face away while the other defended. They fought, both struggling to get the upperhand.

Before long, their wrestling devolved into tickling, and then they were both sprawled out on the carpet, choking on laughter and tears.

“Matthew! Katherine! What is this?”

Their mother’s voice voice cut through their breathless laughs. Matt froze, glancing over at Katie to see the same look of terror reflected back at him. While they’d been play fighting, she must’ve gotten home from work.

They quickly scrambled off the floor and turned around. In the entrance of the living room stood Colleen Holt, still in her pantsuit. In one hand, she held her briefcase, and in the the other was a squirming Bae Bae. The puppy barked, his happy pants contrasting Mom’s stern gaze.

“Matt did it!” His little sister pointed at him.

“Katie!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna come gush about these cute siblings and their space friends, stop by my [tumblr](https://wrendsor.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Comments are always welcome.


End file.
